おとぎ話 : Usui's Book of Fairytales
by Mini Misaki
Summary: What really happened to Cinderella at the ball? Who was the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood? Why is the mad hatter so freaking seductive! Basically, all your favorite fairytales turned and twisted maidstyle! A Series of drabbles and one shots!  OOC btw


**Chapter 1 - The Story of Tanabata**

A long time ago, there was a beautiful yet demanding princess. Her name was Misahime, and she was the daughter of a runaway Emperor, leaving her with her younger sister Suzuhime and their mother, Empress Minako. Due to her father running away, Misahime eventually turned and became to hate men completely. Leading her to turn aggressive and hostile to almost all of the males within the Seika Kingdom, with a few exeptions. This also caused many of the men within her kingdom to fear her and even hate the princess. The only people who stood a chance at marrying the hostile princess were Hinata Shintani, the son of a rich nobleman and Prince Tora Igarashi who was the prince of the Miyabigaoka Kingdom.

One day, Misahime sat down at the River of Takashi and began to weave clothes, as the stress of arranged marriage which her mother had granted her a few hours before, was finally getting to her head. As she did so, she had woven the most beautiful clothes anyone had ever seen. Her mother, Empress Minako loved her daughter's amazing skill for weaving, she had also asked her daughter to make more, which she did to the best of her ability. Everyday, she sat by the same river and woven to her heart's content.

However, she had finally realized that she had been so busy with weaving to her heart's content, that she hadn't fallen in love with anyone at all. Misahime had finally been able to convince her mother to allow her to marry anyone that she wants to, within six months. Unluckily, five months had already passed and it was nearing the six month. Misahime's heart had sunk, due to the fact that none of the people within her kingdom were worthy of marrying and almost everyone feared her and hated her.

Empress Minako decided to finalize the idea of arranged marriage for her eldest daughter, because she wasn't able to pick anyone within the six months of which the Empress allowed her to pick her own husband. She had often saw her daughter's loneliness and sorrow whenever she had come back from weaving clothes by the river. It became such bother to Misahime, that she didn't bother being hostile towards men, as if she had lost the will to live. Because of her loneliness.

A while later, Princess Misahime was set to marry the lost Prince of England, Prince Takumi, whom was fourth in-line for his throne. He had blond-hair and emerald green eyes, as well as a smile any girl would die for. Well...apart from the Princess of Seika, of course! He had been asked to marry hundreds of girls, yet rejected their offer of becoming their husband. Just this fact had maked Misahime want to kill him already, but he had strangely had said "yes" to becoming her husband when she hadn't even met him yet. All of these facts were supplied via the maids who worked around the palace. After a while, the princess and prince had settled down with each other and had eventually got married. Usually, Takumi teased Misahime all day and then once the man-hating princess was tired of trying to throw punches at him, he held her into an embrace. Which ment the princess hadn't been down to the river and hadn't woven for sometime now.

The people whom the sold the clothes which Princess Misahime had made were getting more angry as the days went on, because of spending so much time in her happy yet 'tiresome' marriage to the prince. It was all because Misahime was neglecting her weaving, which she barely did and if she had woven, it had been rushed and taken less care of. These angry shopkeepers complained to the Empress, and so Empress Minako was forced to think of an idea and discuss with the shopkeepers at a private meeting.

The Empress was forced to seperate the couple, and Prince Takumi was sent back to his family in England, whom decided to keep him in the shadows once and for all. Misahime went back to the River of Takashi and began weaving everyday, and as she was weaving, she would look up into sky and keep on weaving and looking up until the sky was completely black. Her sorrow and loneliness couldn't be hidden when the stars shined above her, reminding her of a letter her lover posted her, as he promised her that he will always be with her within her heart, when ever she watched the stars. Tears silently came down her pale cheeks from her caramel eyes.

Minako, saw her daughters fustration, sorrow and loneliness and had heard of Takumi's silent personality, before she had to make the final move. She declared that they could only see each other once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month. Misahime would be carried over the seas by the three cretins and then would see her beloved Takumi. However, if she doesn't use all of her skills and ability, then the skies would decide to storm and she wouldn't be able to see him as easily, but she will find a way to see him on that night.

**It's not much, I suppose...however, I did do everything I could, having read the story and having no dialogue to go on and improvise on. . However, I did try my best! And now, I think I'll try and do a simpler story with LOADS of dialogue to base stuff on. I think something like Cinderella would do? If not, request something when/if you review! :) Arigatou gozaimashita wo yomi desu ^.^**

**And I did try to base characters on others, like Misahime (Orihime was from the original) and also having refrences like Misaki's father running away and her hate for boys and stuffs .**


End file.
